


The Enjoyment of True Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek Possible AU, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Can be set in any of the Kirk & Crew Trek Universes apart from the Mirror verse, Inspired by 2 Pinterest Quotes/Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Some KS PWP with Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock find, and take, the time to make love... Inspired by 2 Pinterest quotes.

* Inspired by 2 Pinterest (found) quotes

The Enjoyment of True Love

“You kiss my neck, and… Oh, God! Oh, GOD!!” Jim yearned, as he sat up in the middle of his bed, with Spock, who was busy kissing him with all he had to offer, in every way available to him. “When you touch me like this, I could kiss you, like, all night – fuck breathing!” He paused. “And, kissing you isn’t the only sexy thing I could do to you all night!”

“It is my acknowledgement of your statements as fact that motivate me to kiss you like this.” Spock ‘whispered’, his lips and teeth pressed against the skin of Jim’s neck and throat, but didn’t pierce it; Spock wasn’t a vampire; even if he was multi-skilled concerning the anatomy of the neck (for most species).

“Hmmm, really!?” Jim caressed the nape of Spock’s neck, playing with the soft, silky hair found there.

“Really.” Spock promised.

Jim took Spock’s face in his hands, and, after more lingering moments of his lover’s kisses to his throat, Jim gently pulled Spock’s face closer to his – and kissed him on the lips.

They tussled lovingly on Jim’s bed; moving and climbing all over it, and one another. As their lips kissed, and their mind meld built, as it always did during sex, their erections ‘clashed’, making them both gasp, and clamour for one another all the more. Their rhythm became more frenzied, as they searched for a new, even more satisfying ‘pattern’; as they moved, their cocks then slid along the length of each other, and ‘prodded’ one another at the base; eliciting more very sexual sighs from both Jim and Spock.

“We’re not going to ‘last’ long, are we – If one of us doesn’t get inside the other soon!?” Jim exclaimed breathlessly; caught up in it all, as always.

“I agree with your observation.” Spock ‘purred’.

“Fuck me, sweetheart…” Jim offered and pled.

Spock moved swiftly; dipping his fingers into the jar of lube next to the bed, and positioning himself correctly, before lifting Jim’s lithe legs to his strong Vulcan shoulders. He ‘shunted’ up, getting closer to Jim’s gorgeous ass. Spock slipped his elegant, careful fingers inside Jim’s body, on which he had, thankfully, as well as joyously, become an expert.

Jim’s body twitched and clenched Spock’s fingers, needing and impatient. “Oh, God, this cum is gonna be so quick!”

“For me, too, Ashaya – but do not worry. Remind yourself that we are on vacation; that you convinced me to take a holiday with you – I admit that I didn’t need much persuasion – remember that we’re here, Jim, in your cabin, and we do have the time here, now… I believe that we rush because we usually have to, and that we rush also because we don’t usually have the time to so thoroughly enjoy the depth of our connection, but, no matter, because we can make love again after this! We have the time to get it right!” Spock stopped fingering Jim, and ‘pushed’ inside Jim.

Jim felt dizzy with the power, the heights their love making could, and was now, reaching. “It is so right already!” Jim smiled with all the love in his heart.

“Yes, it is!” Spock kissed everything of Jim’s that he could reach, as he spoke.

“Are you glad that I did convince you to take this holiday, Mr Spock?” Jim grinned, and rolled his hips, looking from his own erection, to Spock’s gaze, which was on that solid spire of human erection.

“Very, Captain.” Spock confided in Jim. “Very glad, my T’hy’la.”

“Good! Me, too!” Jim yearned; his back began to arch, and then, he felt Spock’s fucker meet his prostate, and kiss it wonderfully. “Oh, my God!” Jim called out. “Here we go!”

“I’m with you, Jim! I’m with you.” Spock promised.

“I’m very, very glad of that, Spock. I promise - I love you!” Jim’s body, mind, and soul, called out for those of Spock, and got their answer in every way.

“And I love you, Jim, I promise!” Spock assured him.

It was so, SO intense!

Moments later, they both came, and it lingered between them for delicious, tight, wet, and wonderful, ages…

The End..? 10.7.16


End file.
